How To Save A Life
by tankgirly
Summary: Juno's life after Galen. A very very short one shot.


A/N A very short one shot, straight after I played the Force Unleashed. No I haven't play any other sequel.

* * *

**How To Save A Life**

_The sphere was glittering beneath them. Steel pips were chiming, wielding lights were sparkling, the busy droid, machinery, and weaponry was humming. To some extend it was like Nar Shadda—burst with energy, full of life. He once told her that place was vibrant with the Force. She wondered if this place was like that, too. _

_He stood at the edge of the offramp, dark eyes wild but somewhat gentle, full of love, tenderness and unwillingness to part, looked into hers, stared into her soul._

"_Goodbye, Juno." He sighed. Surprisingly she was able to hear it with all the commotion around them. _

_He fell backwards, into the glittering sphere, into the chaos, into the Death Star. _

_

* * *

_

**Starboard Dormitory, Rogue Shadows**

Juno Eclipse opened her eyes abruptly.

The familiar ceiling told her that she was where she remembered she was before, that she had just having one of those dreams again. The ship was quiet, other than the chiming and humming noise; there were no other sounds onboard.

She blinked.

And again.

Then she sighed.

Heaven knows she wished _this_ is the dream, and what she just dreamed were real. She would rather change anything in the Galaxy for that moment, the moment happened only three months previously, but felt like entirely different Universe away—a Universe with him in it, and the one without.

"MASTER?" The comlink clanged, intercepted her thought.

Juno raised her head slightly from her hands, but not saying a word.

"APPROACH KAYSHYYYK IN 4 STANDARD DAYS, MASTER."

"…Thank you, PROXY." She coaxed.

* * *

_"My name…my name is Galen". _

_

* * *

_

**Marek's family hut, Kashyyyk **

The Sun was gleaming through the branches, dotting shining spots here and there among the path. The distance lakes where the ancient ruin was located mirrored the blue sky above. Falling leaves and flowers danced around her in the gentle wind. It was a nice day; very different to the trips Juno had previously visited.

"I think I will be alright here." Juno indicated PROXY to stop: "Await for me here, I need to be alone inside."

The droid tilted its head for a moment, its processor lights flashing, seemed bewildered about his master's decision.

"Very well." After a while, it chose not to argue, nodded and stepped aside, letting Juno entering the ruined hut.

* * *

_A hand slowing reached out and wrapped around hers. It was rough yet tender, scarred yet elegant._

"…_Wish I had a zip on me…" He glanced her eyes and murmured: "So I can put you inside me and zip us all up!" _

_

* * *

_

The hut was glowing and bathing in golden light. The dust stirred as Juno moved across the room. She stopped at the carved table in the middle of the hut. Marek's family crest engraved upon it.

Juno ran her fingers along the crest mindlessly. Why had she decided to visit this place, among the hectic schedules and possible attack on this planet? What did she expected to find in this shabby hut, where he once lived as a boy?

She didn't know, to be honest.

All she knew was…

Something was moving in the shadows. Jerked at her wake, Juno's hand placed on the blaster out of her belt and eyed the corner carefully. The shadow stirred, and a figure stood forward into the light. Transparent, floating but yet somewhat solid, it was something she had not expected to see.

"It's you…"She covered her mouth to stop herself screaming out loud.

The figure smiled and nodded slightly.

"Are you…" She attentively touched the figure. Some of the transparent matter wrapped around her fingers.

Still beaming at her, the figure reached out his hands and gently covered Juno's porcelain face. Juno could feel the cooling sensation on her skin.

"I missed you so much." She didn't want to take her eyes off it. Feasted it, tears began to stream down her cheek.

The figure gave a gentle nod at her abdominal area and its smile broke into a devastating grin. Juno immediately understood. She grinned back.

"I love you, Galen." She whispered.

Marek's Force figure seemed getting brighter. It leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers softly, before disappeared into the golden light.


End file.
